


Miami

by E_Ng714



Category: CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Ng714/pseuds/E_Ng714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of the 'Collaboration' Series. SSA Aaron Hotchner travels to Miami with his lover, Dr. Spencer Reid and the rest of the BAU. They have been summoned by Lieutenant Horatio Caine who is in a relationship with Ryan Wolfe. The connection is instant and Sparks fly; causing both couples to explore a hidden side of themselves. Will eventually include Mac Taylor/Danny Messer from CSI NY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Miami

Title: Miami  
Fandoms: CSI Miami and Criminal Minds Crossover  
Characters: Aaron ‘Hotch’ Hotchner/ Spencer Reid and Horatio Caine/Ryan Wolfe established couples respectively.  
Synopsis: The BAU is invited to Miami by Lt. Horatio Caine to assist on a tough case. But the real collaboration happens later…

“Huhn, hunh, Aaron…” Spencer whined as Aaron fucked him from behind. His tight ass jiggled slightly as their thighs slapped together.

“That’s it Spencer,” his lover groaned. “God your ass is so tight, so good, and it’s mine.”

“God, yes. I’m yours Aaron! Yours forever...god Aaron I’m coming!” Spencer shouted, as most of his seed spilled in white hot streams all over his hands. Quick as a flash, Aaron had him flipped over on his back. He tugged on his cock a few times before he groaned ‘now’ and Spencer sat up and took Aaron’s cock in his mouth, milking him of his essence. Then Aaron licked Spencer’s seed off his hand before they both collapsed, panting and totally spent. 

As they were catching their breath, Aaron’s cell rang. 

“Don’t answer it,” Spencer advised.

Aaron chuckled. “I wish.” He answered the phone “Hotchner.”

“Hotch?”

“Yes, JJ?”

“I got a call from a Lieutenant Horatio Caine from Miami. They’ve got a serial rapist and murderer who appears to target female doctors only. It’s pretty bad.”

“Ok, have the details together and call the rest of the team, including Garcia. We’ll meet in forty five.” He hung up.

“Awww Aaron,” Spencer whined. “We just got back last night.”

“I know baby, but there’s a serial rapist in Miami targeting female doctors.”

“Alright. Can we at least shower together?”

“Will you be able to keep your hands to yourself?”

“I’ll try…”

Forty minutes later they were at the BAU, packed and go bags ready in the briefing room.

JJ went over the case, someone was raping and killing female doctors by cutting off their breasts and leaving them to bleed out. There have been four victims over a three month period.

“Contact the LT. and tell him we’re on our way. Wheels up in twenty.”

********  
Horatio and Ryan were enjoying breakfast when Horatio got a call on his phone.

“This is Lt. Caine.”

“Hello Lt. Caine, this is Jennifer Jareau from the BAU. I have presented the case to my Unit Chief and he had accepted your invitation. We will be there by twelve pm. “

“Thank you, Agent Jareau, how many members are there on your team?"

“We’ll be bringing six agents and one technical analyst..”

“Ok, see you then.” He hung up the phone. “ Ryan, it looks like our FBI friends will be joining us.”

“Good. Maybe we can finally get this freak off the street.”

When Hotch and his team arrived at the airstrip, they didn’t expect to see three silver Hummers waiting for them. Waiting for them were three officers. A redheaded officer whose stance and whole demeanor screamed authority, a Hispanic man with a short cut and a tall exotic looking woman. Spencer immediately locked his eyes on the Lieutenant, he could feel his skin flushing. In the two years that he had been with Hotch, he hasn’t so much as looked at another man with interest. But there was something about this man…

“Thank you for coming, I am lieutenant Horatio Caine, this is Eric Delko and Natalia Boa Vista.”

“SSA Aaron Hotchner, unit chief and these are agents Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, Jeruau and Dr. Spencer Reid. And this is our technical analyst Penelope Garcia.”

"Nice to meet you all." There was something about the Lieutenant's smooth, deep voice that sent chills down Spencer’s spine. Hotch missed none of it but chose to be intrigued rather than jealous.

“We’ll escort you to our lab.”

Hotch and JJ rode with Horatio; Rossi ,Garcia, and Prentiss rode with Eric, which left Spencer and Morgan with Natalia .

When they reached the lab, Garcia nearly fainted when she saw all the technology.

“This is one of the most high tech labs in the country," Eric informed them. "Almost completely paperless. What’s wrong?” He said when he caught Spencer’s expression.

“Pretty boy here has an IQ of 187, and eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words a minute but he hates computers,” Morgan explained.

“I don’t hate computers, I just prefer paper better,” Spencer defended himself.

Eric chuckled. “I’ve got someone just for you. Hey Wolfe!” Eric called to someone.

“What is it Eric?”

“I found your long lost twin brother. Meet Dr. Spencer Reid. Dr. Reid this is our resident geek Ryan Wolfe. No offense.”

“None taken. Nice to meet you Spencer."

When Spencer faced the hazel eyed shorter man with wavy short brown hair and a nice build he felt an undeniable connection, a sort of bond between them. Their eyes met, and he knew Ryan was thinking the same thing..

“This is their Unit Chief Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. “

Now it was Ryan’s turn to blush. As he stared into the chocolate brown eyes and the serious expression of the unit chief he couldn’t help but feel an instant attraction. Horatio observed this exchange with curiosity. 

Spencer quickly changed his mind when Calleigh showed him the interactive glass board he would be using to build a geographic profile.

After the tour they met in the conference room for three hours and Horatio and the team went over the evidence with the BAU. Morgan, who normally disdained of CSIs was thoroughly impressed. 

“Wow,” Derek commented. “Looks like you’ve go the whole thing solved basically. What do you need from us?”

“Well we’ve got the physical evidence but we still don’t know who to look for,” Eric answered.

“Give us the rest of the day to review the evidence and we’ll have a profile ready by the morning,” Hotch decided.

While Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss went with Eric and Calleigh to tour the latest Crime scene, Hotch, Horatio, and Natalia interviewed the victims' families. Ryan worked with Spencer of the geographic profile.

“What’s that?” Ryan asked Spencer.

“It’s called a geographic profile. The red dots represents where the victims were found, the green ones represent where they worked. The white ones represent where the victims lived. As you can see,” Spencer said as he drew a series of circles. "The UnSub operates in this five mile radius. Looks like there’s a hospital there?”

“Yeah, Dade General,” Ryan said. “Wow, that’s good. You think you could teach me how to do that?” Ryan asked.

“Uh, sure,” Spencer blushed deeply.

“You OK?” Ryan asked.

“Uh yeah. It’s just that most people don’t want me to teach them anything. I kind of ramble a lot,” Spencer admitted.

“It’s not rambling if its useful information,” Ryan said. “I’m curious. What is your PhD in?”

“Actually I have three. Chemistry, Engineering, and Mathematics.”

“Three? Whoa. I have a bachelor’s in chemistry and master’s in psychology and genetics.H has a degree in chemistry too.”

“Mr. Wolfe? How is everything going with Dr. Reid?” The younger men turned to see their team leaders standing side by side, not knowing that each team leader was involved with their subordinate. At least not yet.

“Everything is just fine H.”

“A geographic profile,” Horatio said, studying the digital map with his intense blue eyes. “Very impressive Dr. Reid," Horatio complimented, his eyes meeting Spencer’s.

“Umm, thank you.” Spencer blushed deeply.

“You're welcome. I have seen these at forensic conferences but don’t have anyone on my team that can construct one.”

“Dr. Reid has offered to teach me,” Ryan said. And a look passed between the two and neither Hotch nor Reid missed.

“That would be most beneficial,” Horatio agreed. Hotch nodded his approval.

“Dr. Reid, I’m headed out with the Lieutenant to the hospital and to the first crime scene. We’ll return in a few hours.”

Reid nodded, and he and Ryan watched the two alpha males walk off together.

“Hot, isn’t he?” Ryan asked.

Spencer blushed. “Huh? Who?”

“Horatio. But your boss is pretty hot too,” Ryan said, grinning a flirtatious grin that caused Spencer to blush and look away.

“I’m...I’m in a committed relationship…” Spencer stammered.

“With your boss,” Ryan observed.

That caused Spencer to drop his digital pen. “I don’t...I don’t know what you’re talking about," Spencer managed.

“You’re a bad liar, and very shy. Horatio likes that,” Ryan whispered.

“You mean...you and….”

“Yes, me and Horatio are in a relationship,” Ryan confirmed.

“But...but...isn’t that against policy?" Spencer asked.

“It is. When the brass found out, Horatio told them he would quit before he let me go; so they look the other way, as long as it doesn’t affect our work.”

“Wow, the FBI would never go for that.”

“Well, how do you and Hotch manage?”

“I never said-”

“You didn’t have to. I have a knack for spotting these things. It's what makes me good at my job. That, and the fact that I’m a gambler.”

“Really? I’m from Vegas. I'm a master at poker, in fact, I have been banned from several casinos for counting cards.”

“Geez, where were you when I was in debt to my bookie for ten grand?” Ryan half joked.

“You...you were?” Spencer asked.

“Yes, I’m a recovering gambling addict. Five years,” Ryan said proudly.

“Four years clean from me."

“Hmmm.." Ryan observed rubbing his chin. "Heroin?” Ryan asked.

“Dilaudid,” Spencer answered. “I was held hostage and tortured by a psychopath with multiple personalities,” Spencer said. “He left me with an addiction and nightmares about what happened to this day.”

“This is way creepy," Ryan said. "I was kidnapped and tortured by the Russian mob. They beat me pretty bad and ripped out two of my teeth." 

“Why?” Spencer asked. "Gambling debts?" Ryan shook his head.

“I was already two years clean. They wanted me to fix a case, and kidnapped my sponsor's son and held him hostage while I did it. They threatened to kill him if I didn’t do it.”

“Did you comply?” Ryan nodded.

“What happened?”

“Well H eventually figured it out. I confessed everything and he managed to rescue Billy. He also kept the brass off of me. That time.”

“So you didn't get in trouble?”

“No, not that time. But I did get fired when they found out I was gambling. Took me almost a year to get clean and get reinstated. I can’t believe H took me back. I mean, I’ m more trouble than I think I’m worth. I tried to resign after what happened with the Russian mob. But Horatio wouldn’t let me. He came to my apartment and we argued, then he confessed his feelings for me. We’ve been together ever since.”

“Wow. How did the team take it?”  
“Everyone took it OK except Eric.He was pissed for months before he came around. Even punched me in the nose. Horatio was married to Eric’s sister before she died."

“How did she die?”

“She had cancer, and only had a few months to live. But some gangsters got to her first. Shot her right in front of Eric.”

“Oh my god, how awful! What happened after that?”

“Eric and H went to Brazil to get the guy. I’m not sure about all the details but I do know that H took him out with a knife. He doesn't like to talk about it.”

“This is really...I guess creepy could be the only way to describe it. Hotch had an almost identical experience. His wife left him because of the job and took their son. Hotch was still in love with her. Then a serial killer hunted him down and almost killed him, stabbing him nine times, and threatening Haley and Jack. They had to be put into protective custody, for which Hotch blamed himself. Foyet eventually tracked them down and shot Haley . Hotch was on the phone with her when it happened. He was going to kill Jack to but he hid.”

“Smart kid.”

Spencer nodded. “Hotch tracked Foyet down and beat him to death with his bare hands.” 

Ryan winced. “Sounds like H. Wow those two could be twins, hell almost the same person. But back to my original question. Do you think H is hot or not?”

“Yes,” Spencer admitted. “But Hotch is really possessive and jealous. I don’t know what he’ll say.”

Ryan nodded. “So is H. But I saw the way your boss was looking at me. Wanna have some fun?”

Spencer was feeling adventurous. “What’d you have in mind?”

Meanwhile, Hotch and Horatio were silently feeling each other out. Hotch was impressed with Horatio’s interrogation skills and his advanced forensics capabilities, and Horatio was equally admirable of Hotch’s leadership qualities and ability to command respect from everyone. Hotch had noticed Horatio checking out Reid and he wanted to ask him about it, but didn’t know how.

“I am very impressed with Dr. Reid,” Horatio commented. “He has many talents.”

“That he does,” Hotch agreed. “As does Ryan.”

“Mr. Wolfe is an essential asset to our team, Horatio commented. “Even if he doesn’t always know it.”

“Sounds like Spencer...Dr. Reid,” Hotch quickly corrected himself.

“So how long have you two been seeing each other?” Horatio asked.

Hotch started to get defensive, but for what? What could Horatio do about the situation?

“About two years,” he answered. “What about you and Ryan?”

“Three years,” Horatio answered.

“How do you keep the brass off your back?” Hotch asked.

“Simple. I told them that if they tried to force me to choose between the department and Ryan then they would lose,” Horatio answered without hesitation.

Hotch was shocked. “You would be willing to give up everything?” he asked.

“Yes. It’s just a job. I used to let my job consume me, but not anymore. Ryan helped me realize that there is life beyond this department. Not to brag but I can think of at least ten departments that have offered me positions just this year. I choose to stay here because I want to, but I will leave if the department tries to dictate my life. I lost my wife and had a chance at love again, and I refuse to let it pass.”

“I lost my ex wife to a serial killer because I wouldn’t make a deal with him. We were divorced at the time but I still loved her.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. What was the deal?”

“He wanted me to stop hunting him and he promised to stop killing for as long as I was alive. He made a similar deal with another cop and the cop accepted it. I refused. We caught him, but be escaped and hunted me down, stabbed me nine times and threatened my ex wife and son. We moved them to protective custody but he found them anyway. He shot Haley, I heard it . The last thing she said was she loved me."

“What about your son?”

“Jack and I worked out a system. I told him I wanted him to help me with a case, and he went to the hiding spot.”

“Smart young man. How old is he?”

“Seven. Do you have any children?" 

“I have a twenty year old son.He is currently serving in Afghanistan,” Hotch nodded.

“It seems, Agent Hotchner, that we have a lot in common.”

“We do indeed. And call me Hotch.”

“I will if you call me Horatio.”

***********

Hotch and Horatio returned to the lab and found Ryan and Spencer still deep in conversation. They sat quietly and watched them for a few moments.

“Wonder what they’re talking about?” Horatio asked his new friend.

“With Spencer you never know,” Hotch chuckled. 

The subjects of their conversations looked up. Spencer blushed, but Ryan gave Hotch a look that cause him to raise his eyebrows.

“He certainly is shy,” Horatio commented.

“For now,” Hotch said darkly. “Get him behind closed doors and he blushes for a different reason,” Hotch answered.

Horatio turned to look at Hotch. “Was that an invitation?”

“What do you think?”

Horatio took out his pocket watch, a gift for Ryan on his fifty first birthday. "It’s seven thirty. Why don’t we meet with our team and debrief, then you and Spencer meet me at our house at ten?"

“Sounds like a plan.”

After the debriefing, the BAU checked into their hotel. Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ went out for drinks with Eric, Calleigh and Natalia. Rossi was meeting an old Marine friend for dinner; which left Hotch and Spencer free for the evening.

“So Aaron what do you want to do?”

“Actually Spencer, we have plans.”

“We do?”

“Yes. Horatio has invited us to dinner with Ryan and him.”

Spencer Brightened. “Really?"

“Yes baby, really. Horatio and I had the most interesting conversation today. Turns out we have a lot in common.”

“Really? Ryan and I came to same conclusion.”

“Did you now?" Hotch asked as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist. "We figured that you would. You’re attracted to Horatio, aren’t you?”

Spencer swallowed hard and looked down. “Yes,” he said quietly. “But Aaron-”

“Shhhh,” Aaron said, pressing a finger to his lips. “It’s ok. Horatio has expressed an interest in you. Apparently your shyness turns him on.”

Spencer swallowed. “Ryan said it would. What do you think of Ryan?”

“I think Ryan has a nice ass and I would love to see it up close.”

“What else do you want to do?” Spencer cooed.

“I wouldn’t mind fucking his tight ass until he screamed. But first, I think I want to watch him fuck you. What do you think of that?”

“Uhhnnn,” Spencer whined. “God, that sounds good.”

“It does, doesn’t it? I’ll bet your cock is rock hard right now, isn’t it?”

“Yes Aaron it is. Will you please fuck me? Please,I need it.”

“Nope. You’re gonna have to wait until we get to Horatio’s.”

They arrived at Horatio’s a little after ten and enjoyed a late dinner and good wine. After dessert, Hotch turned to Spencer “Now I don’t know if you two have noticed, but Spencer has been a little pouty tonight,” Hotch commented.

“I have noticed and I was going to ask you why,” Horatio answered.

“You should ask him. Go ahead Spencer. Tell Horatio and Ryan what’s got you so upset."

“Why dont’ we go to the living room?” Ryan suggested.

In the living room, Horatio looked to Hotch for permission. When Hotch nodded, he motioned for Spencer to sit on his lap.

“Now tell me Spencer, what’s got you so upset?” Spencer blushed.

“Oh look H, he’s blushing again,” Ryan commented. “I know how you like that.”

“I do Ryan. So shy, so, so shy,” Horatio muttered while rubbing Spencer’s thigh. Spencer's breathing hitched.

“Go ahead and tell them Spencer. Tell them what I said about Ryan," Hotch urged. 

“Ryan, Aaron thinks you have a nice ass.” 

Horatio chuckled.

Ryan’s hazel eyes sparkled. “Oh yeah, I get that a lot. H tells me all the time,” Ryan said.

“So confident,” Hotch commented. “Come here and let me see it.” Ryan walked over to Hotch and turned around.

“Drop your pants and shorts,” Hotch ordered. Ryan hurried to comply.

“Oh yeah,” Hotch said and he rubbed Ryan creamy cheeks together. Ryan moaned, which turned into a yelp as Hotch sank his teeth into one of them.

“Oh yeah, Aaron’s a biter,” Spencer commented. “Likes to mark me as his.”

“Well its important that you do not forget who you belong to," Horatio said. 

“Spencer what have I told you about full disclosure? You’re leaving out half of the story."

“Oh yeah. Ryan, Aaron wants to Oh!” Spencer cried out as Horatio reached under his shirt and pinched his nipples. “‘...fuck your brains out and uhhhhhh….watch you fuck me!” Spencer exclaimed.

“Oh God..."Ryan moaned, he was now stroking his erection. Horatio opened a drawer and drew out a bottle of expensive lube and a row of condoms. 

“Ryan we have guests. Be a good boy and do everything Aarons tells you,” Horatio instructed.

“Aaron, H said Spencer has a pretty mouth and he wants him to suck his cock,” Ryan informed him. Spencer squealed with delight.

“Yes, but we’ll get to that later. I think we should grant the Agent's request, don’t you think?" Horatio asked. 

Ryan needed no more invitation. He pulled Spencer to his feet and delivered him a searing kiss, open mouthed and lewd, Spencer moaned and responded eagerly. Ryan coaxed him over to the pillows and finished stripping. Spencer, already shirtless, had his pants and shorts off in under a minute.

“Spencer prep yourself for Ryan,” Aaron instructed. “It’s so hot to watch.”

Spencer crawled over to the table and retrieved the lube. Then, keeping his eyes locked on Ryan, he slicked up a finger and inserted into his pink, puckering entrance, moaning as he moved it around. He pulled his finger out and lubed up another and inserted them again, and began riding his finger, feeling around for his prostate, gasping when the touched the bundle of nerves. Ryan was stroking his cock and eying Spencer hungrily. He reached for a condom and rolled it on. Spencer now had three fingers in his ass, moving back and forth and scissoring.

“I think he’s ready Horatio. What do you think?” Aaron asked the redhead, who had his hand inside his pants stroking his erection.

“I think he’s ready. Light his pretty little ass up,” Horatio ordered.

Ryan didn’t need to be told twice. Spencer bent over on his hands and knees and Ryan sank in on one clean stroke. Spencer gasped. Ryan kept moving at a slow pace.

“Oh god,” Ryan moaned. “Yeah, fuck yeah.”

Hotch had his pants down and was stroking his leaking erection. Horatio took a moment to admire his length, and then reached out to stroke the long, strong member. Hotch pulled the redhead in for a kiss. The fought each other for dominance, moaning and groping each other as they rubbed their cocks together.

“Fuck,” Hotch muttered when they pulled apart. “If you keep that up I won’t be able to enjoy the show.”

Horatio smirked and moved behind Hotch, sliding his cock between his legs and stroking him from behind; bringing Hotch to the edge, then squeezing the base to keep his orgasm contained. “Goddammit Horatio, you’re a fucking cocktease,” Hotch growled. 

Meanwhile, Ryan was pounding away at Spencer, cursing all the while. “Fuck Spencer, your ass is so good. I’m gonna rim you next, run my tongue inside your nice pink little hole...make you scream then I’m gonna lick your cum…”

Spencer moaned at the filth pouring from Ryan’s mouth and the pounding he was taking from behind. He called out Hotch’s name, as well as Ryan’s and Horatio's he looked around and saw Hotch and Horatio kissing and rubbing their cocks together and that sent him over the edge, coming with a scream.

“That’s Right Ryan, fuck him. Move your hot little ass! Remember I’m gonna fuck your brains out next!” Hotch barked.

“Why don’t you come and do that now?” Ryan panted. “And I don’t want a bunch of prep!”

“Oh, rough rider eh? I’ll make you eat those words!” Hotch positioned himself behind Ryan, slipping on a condom and lubing Ryan’s ass at the same time. He used his fingers to scissor Ryan open and then sank his massive cock deep into the ass he had been craving since he saw it twelve hours ago. Ryan cried out in ecstasy as the force shoved him forward into Spencer’s ass, who now had Horatio’s cock in his mouth.

“Yes, fuck yes. That's a pretty mouth, wrapped around my cock, god yes. Suck it Spencer, make me feel good…." Spencer relaxed his throat muscles and Horatio slid down his throat with a yell, as Spencer nestled his nose into Horatio’s coarse red pubic hair.

Ryan reached his climax with a keening whine, gripping Spencer’s hips tight. After he was done Hotch pulled him back and slammed into him, pounding his ass mercilessly and shouting profanity.

“C’mon Ryan, take it like a man! This is what you wanted, wasn’t it? Whassa matter, is it too much? Should I pull out and fuck Spencer instead?”

“No! No! Aaron, don’t stop! Please, don't stop!!!” Ryan wailed. 

Meanwhile, Spencer was sliding a condom and lube onto Horatio's throbbing dick. Horatio lay back and Spencer sank down, impaling himself on Horatio.

“God Spencer, fuck…” Horatio growled as Spencer began to sink up and down on his cock. 

“Ryan, Ryan….fuck Ryan...gonna come...hang on...fuck……” Aaron climaxed with a roar, squeezing Ryan’s hips tight. Ryan managed to beat out his second orgasm then crashed to the floor, temporarily unconscious. Aaron slumped down on top of him.

Horatio and Spencer were still going at it, Horatio thrusting up and Spencer sank down, both desperate to come. 

“God, Horatio you’re so hot. I’ve wanted to do this since I saw you. Is it good? Tell me Horatio how does my ass feel?”

“Spencer….fuck Spencer...its so goddam good...you’re so sexy...let me see you stroke yourself Spencer...you ready to come?”

It only took Spencer a few strokes on his own cock to come, hot thick ribbons all over the redhead's chest. The tightening pushed Horatio over the edge, mumbling meaningless vowels and consonants as he climaxed. Spencer leaned down and licked his essence off of Horatio’s chest before laying down on top of him.

Roughly an hour later, Aaron awoke . He was on top of Ryan and Spencer was sleeping on top of Horatio’s chest. He walked over to his partner and shook him gently. “Spencer?”

“Hmmmm?” Spencer answered.

“It’s almost three. Let’s clean up and get back to the hotel.”

“Ummmm...ok.”

They found gloves under the kitchen sink. They used them to dispose of the condoms and wrappers. They also went into the bathroom and found thick washcloths and towels waiting for them. After a brief but hot shower they were dressed and ready to go. When they emerged. Horatio was waiting for them wearing a robe. Ryan was in bed.

“Thanks for cleaning up,” Horatio said. 

“Thank you for inviting us.” Spencer countered.

“Ryan’s a bit worn out. He told me to kiss each of you good night for him.” Horatio kissed Spencer, then Aaron on the lips.

“Good night.”

They rode back to the Hotel in silence, each too tired to talk. They climbed into bed and fell asleep immediately in each other’s arms.

Ryan woke up with a sore ass, courtesy of the brutal pounding he took from Hotch. Horatio had a hot bath for him with soothing oils. Ryan soaked for almost an hour before the soreness was gone. 

"So did you enjoy yourself last night?" Horatio asked his lover. 

"Yes I did," Ryan answered. "What about you? I saw Spencer with his pretty little mouth around you."

"Indeed, and he rides well too."

"Horatio, I have a request." 

“What is it love?”

Spencer awoke to Aaron placing soft kisses along the back of his neck.

“Good morning,” he whispered in Spencer’s ear. “How was you night?”

“I had a great time. Did you?”

“Yes, Ryan’s ass was nice and tight. And watching him fuck you while I fucked him was…” Hotch could feel himself hardening just thinking about it.

Spencer flipped over on his back and smirked at Aaron. “Looks like you have a problem there.”

“Take care of it for me with that ‘pretty little mouth’?” Hotch asked.

“Ummmm, I don’t think so,” Spencer replied.

Aaron crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Don’t give me that look. You made me sit through that dinner with Horatio and Ryan with a hard on, and you wouldn’t do anything about it,” Spencer pouted.

“Tell you what. You take care of this for me and I will grant you any requests with our friends.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

Horatio was the first to arrive at the lab, followed by Hotch and this team. Hotch and Morgan were in Horatio’s office while the rest of the BAU waited downstairs.

“Wow, his office, and this whole lab is made of glass,” JJ observed. “Theres like no privacy.”

“Indicates a fiercely protective nature,” Rossi answered.

“Or an excessive need for control,” Prentiss offered.

“Actually, it’s a little bit of both,” Ryan said, coming up behind them.

“Really?” Prentiss asked.

“Yes, Horatio is very protective of us. He’s lost two team members and his brother, who was a cop, too. But he’s also a control freak, with a massive ego.”

“Interesting,” Rossi said, rubbing his chin.

“So,” Ryan said. “Let’s see how good you guys are. Profile me.”

“Seriously?” Prentiss asked.

“Yeah, why not?”

“Alright,” Rossi said. “You’re the youngest member of this team, probably replaced a member who was lost, so you’ve had to work hard to prove yourself. This has probably led to some questionable decisions, landing you in trouble, which your Lieutenant has had to get you out of.”

“You’ve probably been suspended multiple times, or maybe even fired due to your reckless and impulsive behavior,” Prentiss said.

“Also, the fact that you are left handed and the way your work station is arranged suggests OCD,” Spencer added.

“Also, due to your height and above average intelligence you were probably bullied a lot in school, which led to a career in law enforcement,” JJ concluded.

“Despite your past, the team respects you, and is very protective of you,” Rossi added.

Instead of being defensive or offended, Ryan was amazed. “Damn that’s pretty good.”

“What’s pretty good?” Eric asked, entering the room.

“They just profiled me and were right on target.”

“What? That’ you’re a loose cannon with OCD and short man’s syndrome?”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Whatever Delko. Imagine what they’d find if they did you.”

Eric held up his hands. “No, thank you. Your Chief and H said they are ready for the profile. We’re just waiting on Frank.”

“Who’s Frank?” Rossi asked.

“Our homicide detective. Lovable guy, great personality,” 

“What was that?”

The BAU turned to see a tall man, balding on the top with a Texas drawl standing in the doorway.

“Oh Frank I was just telling them how you won Mr. Congeniality for the department ten years running,” Ryan quipped.

“Very Funny dust monkey,” Frank shot back. “Frank Tripp, homicide,” he offered his hand to Rossi.

“I’m agent Rossi and these are agents Prentiss, Jareau, and Dr. Reid.”

“Nice to meet you. And I must say that word travels fast. I’ve worked with Horatio for over ten years and he has never, never asked the FBI for help. Usually, they come poking down here, no offense, when they want something.”

Rossi chuckled. “None taken.”

“Ok we’re ready,” Horatio said entering with Hotch and Morgan.

“Detective Tripp, meet agents Hotchner and Morgan from the FBI.” They all shook hands.

They assembled in the AV lab for the briefing.

“We’re looking for twenty-five to thirty five year old white male who works in the medical profession. We know he works in the medical profession because of the precision by which the breasts were removed from the victim’s bodies,” Hotch started.

“The raping of the women with the scalpel and subsequent cutting off of their breasts indicates a deep hatred for women,” Prentiss said.  
“He probably blames women for being where he is, at the bottom of the medical profession. Most likely, a woman was promoted over him or holds a position of authority over him so he systematically dewomanizes them by removing their breasts,” Morgan added.

“He may be impotent, which would explain why no semen was found on the bodies. He probably blames his impotence on women as well,” Rossia concluded.

“Based on the geographic profile I constructed we know that he works in or around Dade General Hospital,” Reid said. “Probably as an intern or resident. He doesn’t hold much power and is probably ignored or ridiculed by his colleagues,” Spencer added.

“Are there any questions?” Hotch asked.

As they were entertaining questions, Horatio received a phone call. He motioned for Hotch to come over.

“What is it?” Hotch asked.

“We have another victim. She was found in the hospital basement, still alive.”

“I see.”

“I would like you to join me at the hospital along with Natalia to interview the victim,” Horatio requested.

“I can do that. Also, JJ wants to know if she can release a prepared statement.”

“Yes, but tell her to be wary of a reporter named Erica Sykes. She had a tendency to make assumptions and go overboard.” Horatio motioned for his team and Hotch motioned for his.

“We found a victim alive in the hospital basement. Natalia will be with Agent Hotchner and me for the interview of the victim. I need everyone else on the crime scene. Let’s move people, I want this man caught today,” Horatio gave orders smoothly.

At the crime scene, the BAU watched in amazement as the CSI team processed. The not only processed, but were able to analyze and draw conclusions as well. They had more than a working knowledge of profiling.

In the basement, they found and old operating table inside a plastic chamber with assorted surgical instruments.

“He had his own operating room down here,” Eric observed, picking up one of the instruments. “All clean and sterile.”  
Ryan was snapping pictures and swabbing for DNA. Spencer watched how careful and meticulous he was in his work. Ryan noticed he was being watched and winked at the young doctor. 

Eric was still observing the surgical chamber. “He was pretty clean. All the instruments are cleaned and sterilized, but I wonder about this plastic covering. Hey Wolfe, can you do a fuming chamber in here so I can dust for fingerprints?”

“Yeah, I could do that.”

“You’re not going to blow the place up are you?” Eric chuckled.

Ryan made a face. “Very funny Delko. Maybe I’ll find a few Santeria curses laying around. Don’t want to scare you.”

“Hey, that was different.” 

“Not from where I’m standing.”

“How did you blow a place up?” Spencer asked, then they all laughed at the story.

“But it wasn’t my fault! I didn’t know she had a meth lab in the pantry, or that she had all the breakers taped open.”

“So you fumed the body? Did it work?"

“Amazingly yes,” Calleigh answered. “We found a print from her stepbrother on the back of her neck. Turns out she was pregnant with his baby.”

“Say what!” Morgan exclaimed.

“And that’s not the worst part. Turns out she was CI for the FBI and was sleeping with the agent. He thought it was his baby so he listened to her dealer kill her after he made her and did nothing about it; nor did he report it.”

“I think we heard about him. Mike Faralong, right?” Morgan asked. They nodded. 

Ryan’s fuming chamber produced results. Eric was able to get some ‘nice juicy ones’ as he called them. Everyone, especially Rossi, was impressed with Calleigh’s stringing capabilities, using a dummy.

********

 

Hotch watched with admiration at Horatio’s compassion towards the victim. He sat back and listened to his soothing voice, as he spoke with the victim. He asked her if she could remember anything about her attacker, and she said that he had a mask and cap on , dressed like a surgeon but he didn’t speak. When Hotch described the profile, she said that it could have been the orderly whose name was Frederick Swanson, everyone called him Freddie. He had applied to and been rejected from the surgical intern program. The head surgeons themselves choose the candidates based on testing, a practical and interviews. Frederick evidently took his third rejection pretty hard, stated that he would have gotten the position if he could ‘flash the surgeons with her tits’ like Cassandra, the surviving victim did. Horatio and Hotch thanked the victim and let her rest.

They next interviewed the chief surgeon about Swanson, and he stated that although Freddie had high test scores and practical results, but did not pass the interview due to his ‘inability to take orders and work as a team’, as he put it.

“So he’s antisocial,” Horatio concluded.

“And this latest rejection was the trigger,” Hotch added.

“Let’s talk to the nursing supervisor who also deals with the orderlies and she can give us his work schedule. Then we can visit the crime scene and check on the others.”

After talking to the supervisor they were able to obtain his address and work schedule. He was due to come in the next day at 11 am.

Hotch was also impressed with the processing of the crime scene. After a brief discussion Horatio and Hotch decided to send Calleigh, Rossi, Morgan, and Frank to check and see if the suspect was home. The rest headed back to the lab to process the evidence. 

The fingerprints from Ryan’s fuming tent yielded results. The fingerprints found belonged to Swanson, his fingerprints in IAFIS because he was a hospital employee.

That evening, the CSI team and the BAU sat at the roundtable for a discussion.

“I think we can safely say that Swanson is our UnSub,” Hotch said.

“Unsub?” Frank asked.

“Unknown Subject...basically the suspect.”

"His fingerprints were all over that chamber,” Eric said. “An luminal revealed cleaned up blood.”

“Judging by the arterial spray he definitely cut up his victims there,” Calleigh said.

“And we interviewed the victim and hospital staff and they gave us Swanson’s name, ,describing him as bitter for being rejected from the surgical assistant program,” Natalia said. “He claims that if he could ‘flash his tits’ at the surgeons he would have gotten into the program.”

“I think his resentment of women may go deeper than that,” Rossi said. “He could have had a sister that he felt got more attention from his parents because she was a girl,” he said.

“According to the information from Garcia his sister is in medical school at Florida State,” Prentiss said. “That, combined with female students advancing over him led to his deep hatred of women.”

“Exactly,” Horatio said. “Since he wasn’t home, I think we need to set up all points at the hospital at least an hour before he’s due to come in. Then we can intercept him.”

“Agreed. We can meet here at eight tomorrow to get ready. Unless there’s anything else, that will be all for now,” Horatio said. No one had anything so they left. Hotch hung back to talk to Horatio, and Spencer was showing Ryan the basics of geographic profile.

When everyone had left Spencer told Ryan about the conversation he had with Hotch that morning. Ryan was in agreement, and told him his part of the plan. 

From the lab they saw Hotch and Horatio in his office, so Ryan and Spencer headed up there.

“Here they come now,” Horatio grinned.

“What can we do for you two?” Horatio asked. 

“Hotch and I had a conversation over breakfast this morning,” Spencer started.

“What about?” Horatio asked.

“I told him that he had to be the one to ask you,” Hotch said.

“Let’s hear it Dr. Reid,” Horatio prompted.

“Well Lt. Caine,” Reid said, leaning in. “I want you to fuck Hotch. I mean really fuck him. Own him, make him your bitch tonight.”

Horatio sat back in his chair. “I think I can do that,” Horatio answered.

“And Spencer gets to fuck whomever he wants tonight,” Ryan added. “But I have something special in mind for him.”

“Oooh what?”

“You don’t remember what I said last night? I said I was going to rim you. To lick that sweet little pink pucker of yours, then after you come all over yourself I’m going to lick it off.”

Spencer flushed and let out a breathy little cry.

“Why don’t we freshen up and meet you in an hour and a half?” Hotch suggested.

“Sounds good,” Horatio agreed.

Spencer could hardly contain his excitement. Hotch saw that the rest of the BAU was in the hotel bar so Hotch went out of the back entrance, while Spencer took the front. 

“Going to meet your new BFF?” Morgan joked. 

“BFF? Oh wait, I know that one. Best Friend Forever right?”

“Good job!” Prentiss clapped.

“Well I could hardly classify him as that since I just met him yesterday,” Spencer replied. “More of an associate or-”

“Never mind Pretty Boy. Have fun, braid each other’s hair, stay up all night watching romantic comedies,” Derek teased.

Spencer gave a small wave and left.

Spencer met Hotch at the car. “What took you so long?” Hotch asked.

“Morgan teasing me. According to him Ryan is my new BFF.”

“Is that right?” Hotch chuckled.

Ryan opened the door, his Hazel eyes sparkling with lust. As soon as the door closed, Spencer pushed Ryan up against against the wall and claimed him in a hungry kiss.

“I see someone is eager to begin tonight,” Horatio observed.

“God, he was so hot today on that crime scene,” Spencer breathed. “I wanted to fuck you right there, on that table.”

“Yes, he is pretty sexy when he’s completely focused on his task,” Horatio agreed.

“But when you are explaining a concept you are so sexy,” Ryan said. “I just want to stick my tongue in your mouth or my cock. Spencer, I want you to suck my cock tonight. Seeing you suck Horatio off with your pretty mouth was so hot.”

“I think you boys should go first,” Hotch suggested.

Ryan and Spencer fell back on the pillows in the den, lips still locked. Ryan wasn’t wasting time teasing tonight. The separated long enough for Ryan to slip Spencer’s slacks and shorts off, having discarded his shirt in the hallway. Spencer flipped over, his cock already rock hard and dripping. Horatio admired the ability for Ryan and Spencer to get hard so quickly. At fifty-one, it wasn’t that easy for him anymore, although Ryan’s youth and wantonness definitely helped. 

Spencer on his hands and knees with his ass in Ryan’s face had his mouth watering. He spread Spencer’s cheeks apart and took one long lick, from his perineum to the tip of his crack. Spencer gasped. As Ryan plunged his tongue into Spencer’s pink, puckering portal, causing Spencer to whine and moan in response.

Hotch had to admit that even though he was excited, he was also slightly nervous. He didn’t bottom often, and giving up control always left him a little on edge.

“I think you’re a little nervous,” Horatio whispered huskily in his ear.

“Something like that," Aaron admitted.

“I understand perfectly, I don’t bottom much either. But the thought of fucking a man of such power and authority like you senseless, well let’s just say I couldn’t pass up such an opportunity.”

“Next time I top,” Hotch stipulated.

“Next time?”

“Yes, next time. We’re having way too much fun for this to be a one time thing.”

“I agree. How about Ryan and I come to visit in a month? Ryan is anxious to learn the geographical profile.”

“Sounds good, if we’re not on a case. The job demands that we travel a lot. But you caused us to break the ‘no sex during a case rule’.”

“I’m flattered,”Horatio said, while laying kisses along his neckline and unbuttoning his shirt. This is one of the few times that he wasn’t wearing a tie. 

“Fuck!” Spencer cried out as Ryan’s tongue swirled in and out of his ass; licking and lapping at his crack. Spencer fisting his cock, desperate to get off. “Ryan,” he moaned. “I’m close…”

Ryan flipped over and slid under Spencer in one quick move. Hotch admired his agility. Spencer’s hand sped up and became more erratic; until he came with a cry, spilling his semen on Ryan’s chest and in his mouth. Then he licked Ryan’s chest clean and gave him a lude tongue kiss, sharing his spent semen with his new partner. 

Afterward, they lay panting, but Ryan was still rock hard. Spencer wrapped his mouth around Ryan’s cock, taking him all the way in. Ryan moaned Spencer’s name and sat up on his elbows to watch Spencer’s pretty mouth work his magic.

Even though they were enjoying the show, Horatio was still not as hard as he wanted. He closed his eyes, listening to Ryan’s moans and encouragement and tried to relax. He was much older than Ryan and Spencer, and even had Hotch by at least five years, which led to him being self conscious. He felt himself getting soft and growled in frustration.

“Don’t they look so hot?” Hotch whispered in his ear, while sliding his hand into Horatio’s shorts. “Remember last night when Spencer was sucking you off like that? If felt good didn’t it? Spencer’s mouth is so pretty. We’re in competition over who gives the best blow jobs but I always lose. My talents pale in comparison. And god, your Ryan has a nice little ass. How often do you fuck him in the mornings before work? Does he wake you up by climbing on top of you and Riding you hard? Or does he suck your dick?"

Horatio moaned and felt his erection returning. Hotch was saying all the right things. He understood. As a man in his late forties with a much younger partner he understood Horatio’s frustration. “Fuck,” Horatio moaned. “Keep talking.”

“I’ve got a better idea,” Hotch said while pushing Horatio back on the couch and pulling down his shorts. “I may not be as good as Spencer but let me show you something.” Hotch took the tip of Horatio’s member in his mouth, tasting his tangy precum and rubbing his sensitive jewels between his fingers. He felt Horatio growing harder and harder, and his own erection twitching, demanding stimulation. 

Ryan cried out his release and Spencer drank every drop. They saw Hotch sucking on Horatio and they nodded to each other. Ryan handed Spencer the oil and he traveled to the top of the couch, he whispered in Horatio’s ear before claiming him in a kiss.

Spencer rubbed the oil on his fingers and slid one finger into Hotch’s entrance, sliding in and out a few times to get Hotch ready. Hotch didn’t bottom often so he had to be thoroughly prepared. When Spencer added a second finger he heard Hotch’s sharp intake of breath as he began to scissor and stretch. Spencer massaged his cheeks gently to get him to relax. Hotch grunted with discomfort when he added a third, and gripped Horatio’s thighs a little harder. 

Horatio was ready, his cock was hard and throbbing. Ryan reached for a condom and rolled it onto Horatio’s cock, coating it with lube. It took careful maneuvering to get the two older men onto the floor.

They all knew that Hotch on top was out of the question. That was extremely uncomfortable for someone who isn’t penetrated often. He got on his hands and knees, a comfortable position that would give Horatio more control as well. Horatio positioned himself at Hotch’s entrance and began to breach his passage.

The tight warmth around his cock caused Horatio to moan, but Hotch gasped and clenched up. Horatio rubbed his back, encouraging him to relax while Spencer whispered encouragement in his ear. Instead of pausing, Horatio continues his slow descent into Hotch’s cavern. When he was fully seated up to the hilt and Hotch could feel his wiry pubic hairs tickling his rear Horatio let out a moan of satisfaction.

He began a slow steady pace. Hotch pursed his lips tight and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I can feel how tight you are,” Horatio spoke in his deep, smooth voice. “Just like a virgin. So tight so hot, so good.”

Hotch was struggling to maintain some form of control by holding in his verbal responses, which became harder and harder once Horatio quickened his pace. Ryan and Spencer were not pleased.

“Come on H, you can do better than that.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Hotch growled. That earned him an extra hard thrust from Horatio. He wasn’t expecting it, and let out an unmanly yelp.

“What was that?” Horatio asked, pounding him again.

“Is this all you got? I’m not impressed!” Hotch growled.

“Fuck him hard Horatio!” Spencer urged. “Own him! Make him your bitch!”

That’s all Horatio needed to hear before he started slamming into Hotch, again and again, causing Hotch to moan loudly. Horatio adjusted his angle and found what he was looking for, Hotch cried out in pleasure.

“That’s right, Aaron, You like that don’t you? You’re on my turf. You’re my bitch tonight!” Horatio said as he pounded Hotch harder.

“Fuck you!” Hotch exclaimed, knowing that Horatio would give it to him harder, like he wanted. “Fuck you Horatio!” Horatio slammed into Hotch with nearly all his might and Hotch let out a near scream.

“Listen to you,” Horatio panted, pumping even faster and hitting Hotch’s prostate with nearly every stroke. “Screaming like a little bitch. This is what you wanted, I know it is. Deep down, you wanted me to make you my bitch didn’t you?"

“Yes! Fuck yes Horatio! More, please more!” Hotch exclaimed, pushing back against Horatio.

“Ah, that’s what I’m talking about!" Spencer exclaimed! "Make him say it!" 

"Say it Aaron! Whose bitch are you tonight!"

"Fuck you!" Hotch cried out defiantly. 

"You're a stubborn little bitch aren't you?" Horatio taunted. "I have just the solution for that." Horatio shoved Hotch's face into the carpet gripped his hips and pounded Hotch's ass with all his might, reducing Hotch to nothing more than whimpers.

"I'll ask you one last time. Who's bitch are you tonight?"

"I'm your bitch!" Aaron cried. "But I swear to fucking god that I'm going to fucking make you pay!" Hotch swore.

Horatio's climax snuck on him. He came with a loud groan, gripping Hotch tightly. He fell back on the carpet, panting and struggling to catch his breath. Ryan leaned in and took Hotch into his mouth, a few sucks finished him off as well. 

Both older men were exhausted from their ordeal, so it fell to their partners to clean up. Ryan and Spencer decided to shower together, and Ryan gave Spencer a small sample size Liquid Satin, his and Horatio's favorite lube. He also gave Spencer a balm that would help with Hotch's soreness.

Hotch woke first and took a shower and dressed. He checked his watch and it was after one am. He and Spencer kissed Ryan good night and headed back to the hotel. 

Ryan headed to bed, knowing that Horatio would join him soon. 

That morning, Hotch woke up with a groan and a curse. He was so sore, he was sure he wouldn't be able to walk.

Spencer was running him a hot bath. Hotch sank down in the tub, cursing Horatio and promising retribution. After the water started running cool he got out, feeling much better but still sore. He frowned, regretting his decision to let Horatio fuck him last night.

"Ryan gave me something that should help. Lie down on the bed face down," Spencer instructed. 

Hotch did as he was bid, and Spencer rubbed the salve around and inside his entrance. 

"That is better," Aaron said. "I can hardly feel it now."

"Ryan uses it on Horatio after he bottoms," Spencer explained. "You semes have such tender asses."

"Seme?"

"In Japanese culture, Seme is the dominant male an Uke is the submissive," Spencer explained.

"I see. Well I got Horatio's number next time," Aaron vowed. "And I'm taking no prisoners."


	2. Welcome to Quantico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horatio and Ryan travel to Quantico to visit their friends.

It was almost two months before Horatio and Ryan were able to come to Quantico. In the meantime, Ryan and Spencer kept themselves busy with long conversations and dirty texts. Both Horatio and Hotch were amused. 

Spencer had a hard time containing his excitement when Horatio and Ryan arrived at the BAU. After quick hellos Spencer whisked Ryan to a storage room to get supplies. As soon as the door closed he pounced Ryan, kissing him deeply and grinding himself into the shorter man.

“Did you miss me?” Ryan panted as they parted.

“I did,” Spencer whispered. “I’ve been thinking about you so much.”

“Show me.”  
Spencer sank to his knees and unzipped Ryan’s pants. He took Ryan’s half hard cock into his mouth, working him to full hardness as he sucked hungrily, moaning along his cock. Ryan’s grabbed Spencer’s hair and fucked Spencer’s mouth, pumping furiously and testing his gag reflex.

“That’s it Dr. Reid, work that pretty mouth...god….” he moaned. “I’m about to come, are you going to swallow it for me?” He already knew the answer. Spencer doubled his efforts and Ryan came with a loud groan, cognizant of where they were. 

He pulled Ryan to his feet and delivered a sloppy kiss, tasting himself on Spencer’s tongue. “My turn,” he murmured. “What do you want?”

“Rim me.”

Ryan spun around and slipped Spencer’s khaki’s and underwear down to his ankles. He massaged each of Spencer’s pale cheeks before planting a kiss on each one. Then he spread Spencer’s cheeks apart and leaned in. Spencer could feel Ryan’s warm breath on his ass, causing his cock to twitch in anticipation. 

Ryan teased around Spencer’s entrance before plunging in with his tongue, causing Spencer to whimper. 

Spencer wrapped his hand around his cock, using his precum and saliva as lubrication and he stroked himself in rhythm to Ryan tongue fucking him. The intense pleasure and excitement of their naughty play caused his orgasm to approach quickly.

“Ryan….” Spencer moaned. “So close....” He sped up his hand and cried out his release in a soft voice, barely audible to either of them. Ryan stood up and wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist.

In Hotch’s office, Horatio and Aaron faced each other, Horatio sitting across from the unit chief.

“So Agent Hotchner,” Horatio began in his smooth, deep voice. “How have things been at the BAU?”

“Busy as usual,” Hotch replied. “What about CSI?”

“Always busy, never closes,” Horatio responded. “What do you suppose the boys are up to? I saw Spencer whisk Ryan off as soon as we got here.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure they’re hidden somewhere getting each other off,” Hotch replied causally, but his expression intensified as he stared down the red headed lieutenant. “But you needn’t worry about those two, you should be concerned for yourself. Tonight, I’m going to give you a proper welcome to my territory by fucking you until you pass out.”

Horatio raised an eyebrow. “Is that a fact?”

“It is, Lieutenant.”

“I look forward to it.”

After their rendezvous in the storage closet, the two younger men were finally able to focus enough to concentrate on their task of Spencer showing him how to do a geographic profile. After showing him the basics, he pulled some old solved cases for Ryan to practice on. They seemed oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

“Wonder what’s up with those two?” Emily wondered aloud to Morgan.

“I told you that’s his new BFF,” Morgan replied chuckling. 

“I know but he came all the way up here from Miami to see Reid? And what’s up with the Lieutenant coming with him?"

“So Hotch hit it off with the locals down there. It’s better than what we’re used to. Besides, they’re cool. And their lab is tight.”

“True, but still…” Emily trailed off, thinking to herself. She studied Ryan’s and Spencer’s body language, and noticed how they responded to each other. She knew Hotch and Spencer were together, everyone knew it. No one spoke about it aloud because they all knew the consequences behind them getting caught. She was also pretty certain that Horatio and Ryan were a couple, although the CSI’s in Miami were dodgy when she asked them about it. 

She shrugged it off, at least for the moment. She didn’t even want to speculate about what was going on between the four of them. Besides, it was none of her business. 

All through dinner and dessert that evening at Hotch’s house the conversation was centered around Ryan’s progress on the geographic profile. No one missed the intense, predatory look in Hotch’s eyes as he eyed Horatio as a lion stalks an antelope. 

“So,” Horatio addressed Ryan and Spencer. “Where did you boys get to today? I looked around after we entered the BAU and both of you had disappeared.”

“We had to get some supplies H,” Ryan answered. “And Spencer had to show me how much he missed me.”

“Is that a fact?” Horatio asked.

“Never mind that now,” Hotch growled. He was up from his seat on moments, pulling Horatio to his feet and delivering a kiss full of passion and hunger, leaving both men breathless. “I meant what I said, Lieutenant.”

“Oh yes, Horatio, you’re in for it tonight. Hotch has been plotting his revenge ever since we left Miami," Spencer warned. 

“So he told me,” Horatio replied. “And I told him I look forward to it.”

“Oh yeah?” Ryan challenged. “Well I for one don’t believe you Hotch. I think you’re all talk.”

Hotch glared at Ryan, his eyes sparkling with lust. “You should already know Ryan. But it seems you have forgotten. Don’t worry, I’ll have your ass next.”

They retreated to the master bedroom, where Hotch and Reid had everything ready. Aaron shoved Horatio onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him and tearing at his clothes at the same time. Ryan and Spencer settled in a chair to watch the show.

Aaron slid Horatio’s pants down, as well as his silky boxers. He kissed his way down Horatio’s abdomen, pausing at his hard cock. Leaning in, he licked the precum from Horatio’s slit before taking the entire head into his mouth. Horatio moaned, low and long. 

Aaron reached for the lube he had purchased, recommended by Horatio and Ryan, and slicked up two fingers. He reached down between Horatio’s legs and fingered his entrance. He tried to stick his finger in, but it was blocked. He reached down and pulled out a purple glistening anal plug.

“What’s have we here?” Aaron asked.

“I believe you know what it is. I’ve been preparing myself for you. I can’t wait until you take me, Aaron.”

Aaron’s eyes clouded with lust. “Horatio, that’s so fucking hot,” he growled as he rolled a condom down his long, thick cock and spread lube over it. He scooted in, hoisted one of Horatio’s legs on his shoulder and slid in with one smooth stroke, both of them moaning at the feeling.

“Fuck Horatio,” Aaron muttered. “Do you know how good you feel?” He started a firm stroke, not too fast or too hard.

“Harder,” Horatio encouraged. “Aaron, fuck me harder please.”

Aaron slammed into him, their thighs slapping together and Horatio scooting up from the impact.

“Yes Aaron like that, harder, faster!”

“Oh god, oh god H,” Aaron panted as he slammed harder and harder. “I’ve been waiting for you, your ass feels so good….ummmm!” Aaron now had both of Horatio’s knees pressed into his chest, allowing for a better angle, as he pounded the redhead without mercy, reducing Horatio to a pile of whimpers. His body was flushed, nearly as red as his trademark fiery mane. 

“This is what you wanted isn’t it?” Aaron demanded. “I know it is. You wanted me to own you tonight didn’t you, you little bitch? Say it!”

“Yes...god yes...Aaron...need it, harder please,” Horatio begged. 

Aaron knew he was close. Sweat dripped down his back. Ryan and Spencer were forgotten about in the corner. Neither he nor Horatio had any idea that Ryan had straddled Spencer in the chair in a reverse cowboy position and Spencer was bouncing him on his lap, fucking him hard with his hand wrapped around Ryan's cock. 

“Look at you, you little bitch,” Aaron sneered. “Your legs open and your knees up, begging me to fuck you harder, so wanton. Say it Horatio, whose bitch are you tonight?”

“God Aaron, I’m your bitch….Aaron...I’m coming...I’m...Aaron!” Horatio exclaimed as he climaxed, shooting his passion all over his chest. His ass clenched impossibly tight, sending Hotch over the edge, shouting profanity.

“Welcome to Quantico,” he muttered before slumping down next to Horatio, who had passed out from exhaustion and euphoria.


End file.
